Oneshots
by CaliforniaRockin'101
Summary: A collection of oneshots set after or during the episodes in season 1. All are MJ ND TE.
1. The Cry of the Wolf

"I feel bad eating without Eric." Lex said.

"Don't be, it's his own fault." Melissa said, walking off to sit on a log away from the group.

"I'll go find him, seeing as I can walk again!" Nathan skipped off.

"What's her problem?" Daley asked Lex. He shrugged.

"What's the matter?" Jackson sat down next to Melissa. They were too far away for the others to hear what they were saying.

"What makes you think something's the matter?" Melissa said.

"I mean, you were carrying water jugs for Eric today. That's not your job, it's his."

Melissa sat there, feeling as if a spotlight were shining on her. She breathed deeply. "You want to know the truth?" She said. He nodded. "Eric was blackmailing me. He watched me while I was doing my video diary."

"What was he blackmailing you about?"

"Umm, that I like you." She mumbled. "It's fine if you don't feel the same way." He knew she was lying, because she got up and started walking away. 

He got up and grabbed her arm. She turned around. A tear trickled down her face. Jackson stared into her eyes. They kissed.

"Guys get down here now!" They broke apart at the sound of Nathan's yell. The group went running, Melissa and Jackson hand in hand.

------------------------------------------------------

Jackson and Nathan laid Eric down in the tent. Daley brushed his hair out of his face. Eric mumbled something, and Nathan asked Lex for some water. He ran and grabbed some, handing it to Nathan. Melissa looked thoughtful for a minute. She dashed to the tent opening.

"Tell me how you feel!" She said to Eric.

"My throat's tight." He groaned.

"Look at his skin!" Melissa told Daley.

"What?"

"His skin!" She lifted up his shirt.

"Hives!" Nathan said.

"He's not sick, he's allergic. My cousin once died from an allergic reaction." Melissa said.

"Get the first aid kit." Daley said to Nathan. He came back a few minutes later and handed Daley the bag. She found the description. "He needs adrenaline."

Melissa searched through the bag, and found it. "It's a spring needle." She said.

"That's like, serious!" Nathan said.

"Somebody do something!" Daley said.

Melissa took the needle from the container and stabbed it into Eric's leg. She took it out and rubbed the spot where she had put the needle.

"What now?" Jackson said, a surprised look on his face.

"We wait." Melissa said.

-------------------------------------

"I wanna go home." Taylor said to no one in particular.

-------------------------------------

Eric reached up and took the cloth from his forehead. "Was that a dream, or were you just stabbing me in the freaking leg?"

Melissa handed Daley some pill looking things. (Sorry, I didn't quite catch what they were.) "Give these to him. The adrenaline won't last long." She walked off.

"She just saved your life." Jackson said to Eric, and followed her.

---------------------------------

He found her by the fire.

"That took some guts. Especially after what he did to you today." Jackson told Melissa.

"Well, even if he is a jerk, he's still a person like you and me." Melissa said. "I was so scared when my cousin got stung by the bee. We all knew he was really allergic. We had to take him straight to the hospital. I just didn't want to watch that again."

He nodded. Eric walked up, a sleeping bag around his shoulders.

"What are you doing up?" Melissa said. "And just so you know, I told Jackson. So my water carrying days are over. After you get better." He sat down and munched quietly on a fruit.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry for blackmailing you. And thanks, for saving my life."

Melissa smiled.

------Video Diary - Melissa------

When he's all better, he'll go right back to being a jerk. But for now, it's nice to know there's a human buried deep inside there. Very deep. And it's nice to know that I no longer have to worry about keeping secrets.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: My first oneshot! I thought of this while I was watching Cry of the Wolf last night. Sorry if it's not completely accurate, but I tried my best. Review lots!  
pianoplayer29 


	2. Survival of the Fittest

Melissa sat there, a shocked look had come over her face. Jackson glanced at her, slightly embarrassed. Melissa ran off toward the plane, and Jackson followed her.

"Stop it! Stop it please!" Melissa sobbed.

"They have the camera!" Lex pointed at Taylor and Eric inside the plane. Taylor laughed and waved.

Jackson ran up. "Turn it off, Taylor!" He yelled. She ignored him. He pulled a wire from the sound system Lex set up, and Melissa's voice stopped. She stood there crying.

Nathan and Daley ran up. "Hey Melissa, that was an interesting way to tell Jackson you liked him!" Nathan said, not noticing her tears. She sobbed more.

"What happened?" Daley asked.

Taylor and Eric came out of the plane laughing.

"You self-centered princess! All because of a shirt!" Melissa screamed at her. Nathan put his arm around her. (Best friend only people, best friend only!) She calmed down.

"It wasn't all my fault!" Taylor said. "Eric helped!"

"Well that's obvious!" Daley said.

"She just saved your life, and this is how you repay her?" Nathan said.

Melissa wriggled from Nathan's grasp and ran toward the fire, wiping away tears.

"Taylor, give me the shirt Melissa burned." Jackson said, trying to keep his voice even.

"What are you gonna do with it?" She said suspiciously.

"Throw it in the fire!" He said.

"No, you can't!" She said.

"Fine, but your dinner ration tonight is being cut!" He grabbed the camera from her, took out Melissa's tape, gave the camera to Lex, then followed Melissa to the fire.

---------------------------------------------

When Melissa saw Jackson coming, she tried wiping away her tears, but they wouldn't stop flowing.

"Hey." He said, and sat down beside her. He put the tape in her hand.

"Thanks." She said shakily. "Look, I would really appreciate it if you just forgot this ever happened."

"Well, did you ever think maybe I liked you back?" Jackson said.

"I'm really not in the mood for jokes." Melissa said.

"I'm not joking." Jackson replied.

She smiled.

---------------------------------------------

Nathan and Daley had finally caught the pig.

"So, which one of us is gonna do it?" Nathan said, staring fearfully at the pig.

"You know Nathan, I kinda don't…"

"Want to kill it? I feel the same way." He blurted.

Together they picked the pig up out of the hole and set him free.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah, I didn't want to copy my other story and have Melissa fall down the cliff and get knocked unconscious, but I didn't want to copy the show and have her fall but not get hurt, so I just didn't write it in at all. Review lots!  
pianoplayer29 


	3. Until Proven GuiltyScratch

"Where am I supposed to go now?" Jackson said, his tears mingling with the rain.

Melissa wrapped her arms around him in a hug, and said "You're already there! Without you we'd be lost!"

Lightning struck a nearby tree, and it began to fall to the ground. Right where Melissa and Jackson were standing.

"Look out!" Daley screamed. Jackson and Melissa sprang out of the way just before the tree crashed to the ground. Jackson heard Melissa cry out, but branches blocked his vision.

"Are you alright?" He yelled.

"I stepped on a sharp rock." he heard Melissa say through clenched teeth. Jackson got up are ran around the tree.

"Come on!" Nathan yelled from the tent.

"Can you walk?" Jackson asked Melissa. She shook her head. He reached down, picked her up, and ran to the tent. Nathan rummaged around for the first aid kit.

Jackson set Melissa down, and after doctoring her foot, they sat and listened to the thunder until, one by one, they fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------

The next morning, they all climbed out of the tent and blinked in the sunlight. Jackson supported Melissa, and Taylor hung on to Eric. The camp lay in ruins. They trudged on to the plane. Or what was left of it. Only a wing and a door lay among scraps of metal.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Taylor said.

Jackson hopped on the wing, grabbed the door, and replied with four simple words. "We start from scratch."

DAY 11-TO BE CONTINUED ----------------------------------------

A/N: I'm so evil, just like the show! Speaking of, I'm gonna try and finish this before the new season starts. So it will only be for the first season. Someone else can take care of the second season. Also, I'm not going to continue on this, that's just what the show said. So pretend Melissa's limping when you watch Look Who's Not Talking. I was so mad when I watched Scratch for the first time during the marathon. I was screaming at the TV, and according to my friend Liesl, the funniest part was my green tongue from a lemon-lime Popsicle. It wasn't funny when they were this close to being rescued! Stop laughing at me!  
Pianoplayer29 


	4. Eight is EnoughAbby Normal

"I said before how bad experiences bring people together, but I think good experiences do to." Abby said. "So, I had Lex help me set this up."

Nathan came forward. "It's a dance." He swung her back. "Let's dance." Lex turned the music back on.

Daley's face paled. She thought Jackson would have approached Abby first. Or Eric. But no, things never went her way.

Melissa and Jackson were right next to each other. She tried not to look at him, to make it obvious she wanted him to ask her to dance. Jackson stepped in front of her.

"Pretty cool, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. Abby and Lex did a good job." Melissa said, feeling awkward. She opened her mouth, figuring he wasn't going to ask her and she should just say something, but he interrupted.

"I don't have too much experience with dancing, but, um, would you, maybe like to dance with me?" He said, biting his lip.

Melissa nodded. "I'll teach you." She sounded calm, but inside her heart leaped.

Eric walked over to Daley and Taylor. "So, which one of you is going to be the lucky one?"

"Uh, I think we're going to have to get back to you on that." Daley said with a smile, and her and Taylor began to dance.

Abby walked away from Nathan and sat next to Lex, to watch. She saw Eric, standing alone. He looked pitiful.

Nathan approached Daley and Taylor. "May I?" He held out his hand.

"You may!" Taylor said.

Nathan took Daley's hand, and they began to dance.

Eric walked up to Taylor, a genuinely sad and lonely look on his face. Taylor grabbed his hand and, smiling, pulled him to the makeshift dance floor.

Jackson accidentally stepped on Melissa's foot. He heard a small gasp escape her mouth. "I'm so sorry." he said.

"I'm sorry too." Melissa looked up at him. They both couldn't resist, and kissed. No one else noticed until Eric and Taylor bumped into them. All four fell to the floor, Taylor gasping, "Ow!" 

Nathan, Daley, Lex, and Abby, looked their way as well. Melissa and Jackson looked embarrassed. 

"What were you doing standing in the middle of the dance floor?" Taylor said, irritably.

Melissa bit her lip, and Jackson's eyes darted around, as if they couldn't find a spot to focus on.

"Never mind." Nathan said. He hadn't known Melissa for years for nothing. He knew that look.

"But-" Taylor protested.

"We'll tell you later." Daley said, catching on. Everyone started dancing again, except Melissa and Jackson.

"So…" Melissa seemed to still be taking in the fact she and Jackson had kissed.

"I think we both know what this means." Jackson said.

"Yeah." Then Melissa smiled teasingly. "So, was liking Abby a cover?"

"How do I answer that the right way?" He said.

"You'll think of something." Melissa grabbed his hand and stood up. "We can't be wall flowers!"

Jackson shook his head and stood up.

------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Nathan was the first up. He spotted a notebook in one of the plane seats in front of the tents. He rushed forward, and recognized Abby's notebook, the page held open with her beautiful necklace.

"Guys get up now!" He yelled. Jackson and Eric came out of the boys' tent, yawning.

"Is it time for breakfast already?" Eric said.

The girls came out too. "It's time for breakfast already?" Taylor yawned.

"Where's Abby?" Nathan said.

"She's sleeping." Daley replied.

"No, she's not there." Melissa said.

Nathan read the entry in the journal, and Taylor went to check if Abby was n her sleeping bag or not. When Nathan finished, Taylor came back out.

"My backpack's gone." She said.

"We've got to go after her!" Nathan said.

"No we don't. If we bring her back, she'll just run away again." Jackson argued.

"He's right Nathan." Melissa said.

"Good luck Abby." Jackson said.

----------------------------------------------

A/N: My teacher's always say I need to be more descriptive. And I use too many pronouns. Do you think I do? I know I use said too much. Anyway, I don't think I'll finish these before five on Saturday, so are there any special requests? I'm not doing any that I've already done, Arrival, or the Pits. I did a whole story on the Pits, go read that if you have to. Ciao!  
pianoplayer29 


End file.
